A 3D printer is a device for making a three-dimensional real object by successively injecting predetermined raw materials and stacking the raw materials layer by layer in a minute thickness on the basis of a 3D plan. The 3D printer has been developed for manufacturing objects, and various products may be manufactured using the 3D printer.
An existing 3D printer stacks raw materials on a bed successively. At this time, if the bed is not agreeably coupled with a raw material at an initial stage, a printout may shrink and bent as the melted raw material is cooled. This is because a material of the bed is different from the raw material and thus the raw material is not easily adhered to the bed.
In addition, if a printout (a 3D object) is output onto the bed and then it is intended to output another printout, the printout on the bed should be removed and then the bed should be set to the 3D printer again. Thus, the existing 3D printer is not able to output several printouts successively.